


[艺旭]Eros and compassion

by kasugai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugai/pseuds/kasugai
Summary: 爱不纯情。你我到我们，无从纯情。不过是浓沉性事过后，哀矜之心至也。





	[艺旭]Eros and compassion

1st.

满手都是他的味道。  
那个人平时常用的香水中暖融融的姜味，和似乎总缭绕在指掌间、不知是不是自己心理作用的腥味。

金钟云叹了口气，放下手来。雨丝落在车窗上，划出叹号那样的斜点。  
看不得那个人跟别人谈笑，一个人灌闷酒。沉默了一路，等到了宿舍里，却又怪他跑来照顾自己。  
厉旭真的难——他手掌抵着太阳穴，发狠地揉——真的很难。  
这死崽子，没看人的眼光。傻成这样，真是稀奇。

“我很听话。哥，是你叫我别理你的。我听你的了，真的。”  
不算是吵架：吼也就自己一个人在吼。说他聚餐时不见人影，这时候又跑来献殷勤，是装给谁看呢。  
金钟云的确说过这种话。那又怎样，喝酒上了头，没道理也得讲气势：“你就会找话里的漏洞来堵我！”

“……你前几天反复强调过，如果我喜欢你，就好好去冷静一下。哥，都是你说的啊。”  
所以说，这孩子眼光不好啊。

他是说了这话。最后委屈的还是他。  
“反正你就是，”想找个理由都没处找，“所以，你就立即不跟我亲近了，是么？金厉旭你真的……太不讲义气了。”  
这都是什么疯话。但接下来的事，才是疯到没边没沿。“我需要时间，金钟云，”他声音颤抖、带着哭腔，“我最后会是你的好弟弟，真的，我保证。”

他不记得自己是怎么吻他的，只是厉旭一拧身子，人要走了。  
不能让他走。再说不清楚，也得说清楚才行。  
男孩拼命在自己身下挣扎：昏昏沉沉间，金钟云把这事当作一场自己必赢的角力。他覆上那个人的肢体，手扣住他的肘弯，腿也纠缠上去——  
还有嘴唇。

唇上的口子隐隐作痛：被咬到的时候，其实也很疼。  
……不知道当时是发了什么疯。不能以理服人，难道能给人亲到服气么？

之后更乱了。自己的手贴着他单薄瘦削的腰探进去，厉旭的唇舌也开始回应。棉质内裤含着男孩兴奋的性器，自己就隔着柔软的布料勾勒抚摸，听他气息不稳，由衷得意。  
……是男的啊。还是弟弟。  
他肩颈那里是很中正的姜味与皂香，是他惯用的香水气味。

“哥，我不舒服……”厉旭软乎乎地蹭自己。  
两个人的裤子都是半脱半踹下去。他自己的东西剥离掉贴身衣物，打在他柔韧的小腹上。  
之后他们彼此抚慰，急不可耐地将床头柜上的护手霜挤进掌心，包住性器，恣意撸动。  
他听着那个人凌乱地喘息，呻吟着叫“哥”，腥黏的精液射了自己满手。

幸好还没做到那个地步。  
但真没太妨碍自己做哥哥的，把弟弟给糟蹋了。绝对是就着腿缝蹭了蛮久——  
“厉旭，”那孩子耳缘绵绵软软的，有种愉悦唇齿的肉感，“嗯……旭啊，哥难受……”  
弟弟软暖的掌心抚摸着自己的后脑勺，夹紧了双腿。

这不禽兽吗！金钟云你良心呢！！你这*%&%￥#%！！！  
禽兽！禽兽！！禽兽！！！

2nd.

看人的眼光也不能过于差吧。  
真的。

义正言辞说完“不许喜欢我，你给我好好冷静冷静”，没几天自己受不住冷落没干啥人事、隔天被眼前的情形吓到抱头鼠窜。  
这人什么混账玩意儿啊。厉旭，不，旭爷，实心眼不能实在到瞎了，求您开开眼吧。

他以为繁忙的日程终会将记忆冲刷殆尽，没想到辗转反侧间，那些东西都沉积下来。

晨起时缩在胸前酣眠的小脸，沉落在心口的鼻息，紧贴在一起的、赤裸的下身。  
熟悉的洗手台，指缝掌心间勉强搓掉的精斑、那个人洗不掉的气味，匆匆喷进手心的、那个人的香水。

“我没什么关系，”这事发生以后厉旭说，“真的，哥。你喝多了啊。而且细究起来，也谈不上发生了什么。”  
他明白那孩子的意思：是在宽他的心，也告诉他不必负责。可真要能算发生了什么，非要到最后那一步么？  
他没法骗自己，死活没办法从厉旭搭好的台阶上下来，关系也只能僵着。

直到正洙哥要他跟厉旭谈谈。  
“唉，平时磕磕绊绊闹着的和好也快，”给他搡到厉旭房门口，队长摇了摇头，“如胶似漆的反倒能生这么久气。夏天都要过了，你把人给我哄好。”  
……所以给了厉旭错觉的，反而是我么？

那孩子看他进来，立即翻身下床：“没…没想到是你，钟云哥。”  
“你不用害怕我，”他走到床边坐下，“吓到你我很抱歉。”  
之后就不知道该说什么了。金钟云不是主动来的，只是不想让正洙哥觉得他俩关系差。  
但想到上一次只有两个人呆在房间里时，做的是越界的事，还是很尴尬。

“……也没事，”赶紧走人得了——金钟云站起身来，“就是来看看你。”  
话一出口又是后悔：每天抬头不见低头见的，看什么看啊。他叹了口气，转身就要走。  
“我搞不懂你。”擦肩而过那刻，厉旭说话了。

这话讲得，像他自己搞得懂一样：“唉……反正就，关系也不能太差，正洙哥说我了……”  
“要试试么。”

疯了疯了。  
这是吃错了什么药啊。

“你现在是清醒的，”厉旭转到他面前来，抱住他，“如果你真觉得我恶心，也没什么。但我不会陪你兄友弟恭了。”  
触觉比他更先沦陷：“你个崽子，你信不信我打你啊？”  
那孩子带着种近乎悲悯的表情，抚着他的颈侧，踮起脚，将唇贴了上来。

他觉得自己该冷淡一些：拒绝不了，就最好让面前的人自取其辱。可欲望背叛了他。  
“厉旭……”  
跪在他胯间的人抬起头来。他的表情也不挑逗，一如既往，很是单纯。衬得自己饱涨的性器颇为淫亵。  
金钟云看呆了。

“你觉得恶心么？”男孩有些哽咽，“命令我停下，我就停下。我自己不会停。”  
他的手掌覆在火烫的欲根上，目光悲戚。金钟云抚着他的头发：“不是，只是……”  
我不值得。不值得另一个男人放下尊严，如此去爱我。

然而他来不及思考。他将他裹进嘴里。  
脊柱仿佛被抽紧了一般，让金钟云只有抬头喘息的份；再低头看时，柔软的脑袋覆在自己的腿间——  
牙齿不时碰到那里，磕得有些疼。  
为这样的姿势和他的口腔而感到满足，可真是——

他着迷地看着，枕骨那里突然一麻，憋都来不及憋一下，抽搐着射了出来。  
性器从柔软的口腔里脱离出来。厉旭是呛住了，拼命咳嗽——他是躲都来不及躲。等等，不是，自己这也太快了吧。  
再次为面前这小子看人的眼光哀悼。

“你这，”他忙跪在他身边，手忙脚乱的帮他顺气，“呀东西快吐出来，你——”  
厉旭咳得满脸通红，压了半天才有气力说话，声音沙哑：“谁知道你……这么快就……”  
哇，简直是要疯了。“之前那次我明明就！半天出不来，难受的要死！”

“啊你还记得么？你当时真的醉了啊。”他靠在床边顺着气，小声问。  
为了自己的尊严是不得不回忆一下了：“我好像跟你说过难受来着……所以我不是快！只是……”  
“只是什么？”

……说不出口。  
金钟云干瞪了半晌眼，一把搂住小孩的头，按在自己怀里：“你的话什么时候这么多了？”

3rd.

把金厉旭推到旅馆床上的时候，金钟云恨恨地想，自己也不想这么快。  
……不，等等，这话歧义太大了。

其实还有很多不确定、得去解决的事情，迅速发展到这个阶段，自己也有所顾虑。害怕担不起爱他的责任来。  
但你见过那种听到“快”这个字眼就转向自己笑的情人么？  
是男人能忍得了么？

“完全是你咎由自取，金厉旭，”他恨恨在他锁骨上咬了一口，“你得亲身确认一下了。”  
“说得好像上一次不是我确认的一样。”他的男孩缩着脖子，在他身下笑得促狭。  
“……”  
“哥啊，”厉旭笑眯眯地勾着他的衣领，“有病得治，我们有钱。”

所以之后情事里的流氓行径，金厉旭得负大半责任。  
反正是缓下来撩拨到他受不住，再暴戾到男孩哭叫着求饶。能想到的称呼或者下流话，逮到机会能逼着说就逼着说。

从身后紧紧勒住他的手臂——打了结的避孕套扔到地下了三个，他沙哑着声音在他耳后说话：“你说吧……叫我个让我满意的称呼，说句让我满意的话。”  
“金钟云你……”  
他叼着男孩的后颈狠狠一顶，满意地听到他颤抖的尾音：“按刚才的标准来。我满意为止。”

他的男孩软着身子想词，“哥哥”“老公”叫了一轮，哭唧唧哑着嗓子又骂了一轮；他收拢住他的腰，细细地磨蹭他最为敏感、脆弱的地方。  
也没什么能让他满意的。他自己都没想好，厉旭的叫法也没超出他的期待。

“你……你是什么暴君……太他妈的坏了……”  
有一下没一下的，他揉着男孩的性器：“没事，我们宝贝接着骂。”  
没想法的时候把这孩子气死简直开心透了。厉旭是脸皮薄，被教得好，骂人话都不会几句，荤话更是半句都难出口。

“好哥哥，”孩子也是没办法了，哭得有些呆怔，“饶了我吧，嗯……”  
这就是挑战我自尊心的惩罚啊。他有些愧疚，这样自我安慰着，吻了吻小孩被汗液浸透的肩颈。 继而收紧怀抱，在突然飙高的尖叫声中完成了最后的冲刺。

清理干净再躺到床上的时候，他只能半强迫地抱住想躲开的男孩。  
“我没力气动了，”他的男孩靠在自己胸口，半晌才说了一句，“否则我就打死你。”  
金钟云笑了。他低头去吻他的发旋，半晌，直起身子叹了口气。  
“不怪我，是你看人眼光有问题。”

厉旭探手搂住他的腰:“别往我身上赖。我眼光好的很。”  
真的有问题啊。笨蛋。自己有什么就肯给什么。如果我不爱你，你又要为了我失去这么多，就太不像话了。  
真的是……反正是不能让你用这种识人能力去认识下一个人了。

“绝对有问题，”金钟云非常笃定，“我就根本不是什么好人啊。不过你也没机会找下一个了。”  
“呀金钟云……”  
“宝贝啊，我爱你。”

小孩一拧身子，把棉被尽数绞去，将自己裹成一个茧。  
“下次能不要在床上说这种话么！”他缩在被窝里，瓮声瓮气地吼，“我不当真！”

这不就太可爱了一点么。小东西。  
金钟云连人带被子收进怀里，吻了一下柔软的发顶。 

“快点睡吧。”他轻声说。


End file.
